What You Can Never Take From Me
by pikajow
Summary: This is the follow up of Chromosome X, which I accidentally made into another story. :L Well Oh well. Be prepared for betrayal, suspense, in this new story of the forbidden! -Sounds corny but you know you like how it sounds. Reposted it because I thought it would be cool to have two endings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Author's note: Here's the follow up. Putting it separate so if you don't know I'll put in summary. Now lets be nosy shall we?

Water droplets trailed down my skin, steam rising from my body as I stared blankly at the tiled wall in front of me. How long I just stood there I could not remember or care to know, blinking my eyes as my tears mixed with the water. He wasn't coming back. Not after what i did and yelled at him over Eli's cries, my forehead touching the tile as I thought back to it all like a dream i wish I had never remembered.

"How can you say that!" I yelled, Sephiroth putting Eli in his crib even though he cried to be picked back up, my anger rising as I grabbed his arm and made him face me, his eyes swirling with an anger he tried to contain in front of our child even though I fell apart. "That was my fucken dream when I came here Seph, how the hell are you going to stand here and tell me I had been dropped, by you no else!" I yelled, Sephiroth grabbing my arm but I pulled away. "Cloud not in front of Eli," Sephiroth said calmly, a warning undertone in his voice. I could hardly care, wiping away forming tears clinging to my eyelashes. "And! At least this way he could learn how much of a controlling ass you are! How the hell can you decide that for me Seph! I wanted nothing more but to be a Soldier and I thought you were supposed to support me! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I hollered, Sephiroth grabbing my arm roughly as he tugged me out of the nursery, slamming the door behind us. "Clou-" Sephiroth's head thrashed to the side as the sound of contact of skin against skin rang in the room, my palm burning as I pointed a finger at him angrily. "Don't fucking touch me anymore. Don't go near Eli again, don't even stay in this house for another second. Your nothing but a monster," I hissed, Sephiroth merely staring after me blankly as I went into the nursery to take care of Eli. He left and already it's been two hours since then.

I had fed Eli and burped him before going to sleep and than cleaned whatever I could, and having nothing else to do I went to shower. And here I stood, thinking it over like an idiot who reflected over his life. I pounded my fist weakly against the tile, gritting my teeth as I slide down to my knees, feeling more stupid than I ever had in all my years of living. When did my dream become my obsession? I turned off the water when I had collected myself, my eyes heavy with puffy bags as I toweled dry, pulling on some sweats, walking to the door and reaching for the knob, stopping halfway as I just stood there. The mirror reflected a shady, misted over version of myself as steam corroded it, my hand falling back to my side. I wiped off the mirror and just stared at myself, concentrating on the even smallest of details, coming down to one conclusion. I looked like shit.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my wet hair, wincing as I saw my stomach. It had been seven months since I had given birth to Eli, and the stretch marks were not as visible but still very much there. I hated them, the one thing I hated most about having Eli. Even the first few weeks didn't disgust me as much. It was sweet irony though. Everything I had become was finally starting to show on the surface, showing me how much I had forgotten and had done so many things I regretted, visible scars that tore at me everyday.

I wondered though, was this all i had to offer? I was already as much of a freak as one of Hojo's failures, a man who gave birth. A mockery to every male on this planet. I looked away from the mirror. I had Eli now, couldn't I at least be happy about that? But I already knew the second half of my happiness that would make my heart a whole had already left out the door. I opened the door and walked to our shared bedroom, sighing as I fell onto our bed, curling into a ball with a pillow held in my grasp. Why was I so stupid? I stared blankly at the patch of light that shown from the crack of the door, a tear falling over my nose. Come back...

I fell asleep that way, giving me my own comfort that lacked warmth, the world spinning as I tried to grasp onto something, my dreams racing colors and screams as I fell, tossing and turning as I tried to find something to hold onto too, the ground advancing faster and faster as I reached for something that was no longer there.

"Cloud!"

My eyes snapped open, tears heavy on my lashes as I sat up, looking around as I tried to calm my beating heart. A dream, only a dream. Right than I heard the door open, looking to the glowing red digits of the clock, reading 3:15 a.m. I closed my eyes as I let myself fall back, unsure if I had the dignity to face Sephiroth anymore, thinking I should have been the one that left and not him. But I guess it was too late, too late to take it back because I knew if I could, I would have. I covered my face with the pillow, thinking I could just suffocate myself so I wouldn't have to face him. I curled into a ball when the door was opened fully and light shown brightly in the room, pressing the pillow closer to my face. It was quiet for a long time. I kept my eyes closed as I hoped my death would come faster, the sound of his footsteps seeming louder than normal as he walked to the bed, the tilt of his weight on it making me tense.

"Cloud," his low baritone voice called as his long fingers grabbed onto the pillows protruding edge, tugging lightly. I held onto it tighter, not wanting him to have to look at me after what I had done and said to him. I was the monster, not him. The pillow was suddenly taken from my grasp, my gasp lost to my ears as I met Sephiroth's eyes that seemed a tad too close, the smell of alcohol heavy in my every inhale. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked with a frown, his eyes misted over as he gave me a disapproving glare. I just stared, feeling choked as I closed my eyes to block him out, turning my face into the bed. "Cloud," Sephiroth sighed as he scratched the back of my neck with the tips of his nails, running them up into my hair. I moved my face so i could meet his eyes but I quickly looked away, not feeling I could do that without having the feeling to cry.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes as I prepared myself. "I'm sorry for over reacting and hitting you. An-And I'm sorry for calling you a monster," I said, nearly crying near the end of my small speech, knowing that those simple words were never going to be enough.

"You didn't over react." I opened my eyes slowly in confusion, looking up and meeting Sephiroth's eyes. He was halfway on the bed, his right cheek resting in his palm as he stared down at me. He looked god like but at the same time uneven, his eyes a clouded jade that reminded me of water running over moss covered rocks. "What?" I whispered in confusion, Sephiroth smirking as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "You didn't over react, Cloud. What I did should have made you a tad madder than you had been, and for that I am sorry," Sephiroth said simply, the weight on my shoulders shedded away as he cracked a small smile. He leaned forward, using the hand in hair to bring me closer as he connected our lips, the taste of alcohol making me pull away as I put a hand to his shoulder. "Your drunk," I whispered almost sadly, Sephiroth frowning as he stared at me. "I had drank, but the mako doesn't let it stay in system for long," Sephiroth supplied, my mind disbelieving as he reconnected our lips again. Just for now, drunk or not, I was just glad he came back.

He gently urged me back down onto the bed, crawling over me as he deepened the kiss, straddling my hips. He grabbed both of my wrists and held them above my head, sliding his hand down into my sweats. "Seph we can't," I gasped as I closed my legs when he rubbed the pad of a finger over my anus, the feeling of it so good even though I knew I would never be able to gain what we both craved. We couldn't risk it, no matter how much we both wanted too. We had not had any sex since I gave birth to Eli because we were both to busy, falling asleep once our heads hit the pillows.

"It's alright," Sephiroth whispered, leaning down and kissing my cheek than my lips, my fight slowly dwindling as I loosened my legs, Sephiroth slipping his finger inside me. I gasped, the feeling of friction a burning sensation that made me arch and my mouth fall open, a forbidden ecstasy running up my thighs. "Doesn't it feel good?" Sephiroth husked against my lips, pushing his finger deeper until my thighs were shaking, my cock hard as I moaned, the feeling to good for words. "You feel so hot, so tight around my finger, shall we see about my cock?" Sephiroth husked into my ear as he pulled his finger out, my entire body becoming limp, my legs weak as I tried to get over the shocks of pleasure that tingled in my thighs and stomach. It was like my body craved it, like an addiction that had so long been denied. "Seph, we can't I mumbled weakly as he pulled off my sweats and unzipped his pants, kissing up my jawline as he stroked himself, panting against my flesh as my body seemed to call for him, the faintest blow of his breath making me dizzy as I spread my legs. It seemed like I had no control as he slipped between them, spitting into his hand than stroking his cock, creating an unreliable lubricant though I could hardly care, his hand squeezing my wrists harder as he guided himself to me. I bit my lip. What could possibly go wrong? I thought carelessly as I gasped when he pushed past my tight ring of muscles, slipping into me with a groan.

I arched as I moaned, my thighs shaking as I wrapped them around his waist, his first thrust making my vision spin. Cries rang in the house as the shade that had clouded my brain began to lift, my eyes snapping open. Eli. I began to kick and scream, Sephiroth seeming to find it harder to snap back to reality, thrusting into me again and making me groan as I squeezed my hips against him. The shade tried to return but I fought it, pulling one of my hands free and pushing him off me with all the strength I could muster, Sephiroth grunting as he hit the bed frame. "Shit! What the! What the fuck!" I yelled, my breathing panicked as I scooted away from him in case he was still dazed. The pain from the brutal contact had seemed to bring him back though, his eyes no longer misted as he stared at me like I had grown two heads. "What was that for?" he asked, getting off it slowly as he rubbed his back. "We almost had unprotected sex Seph! But something wasn't right oh for the love of gaia what just happened!" I asked in panicky breaths, Sephiroth looking up to me when Eli's cries grew louder, sounding like he was starting to choke. We both scrambled out of the bed and ran to the nursery uncaring of clothing, a presence pushing against my chest and hurting me though i fought it, running to Eli whose face was becoming a soft shade of purple, reaching and picking him up, felling as if something tried to hold onto him, but once I pulled him to my chest the presence disappeared completely, Sephiroth coming to my side as he looked around than down to Eli whose face was returning to normal, tears burning my eyes as I looked up to Sephiroth. "Seph what the fuck is going on," I sobbed as I held Eli close to me, too afraid to let him go. Sephiroth had no answer though, looking around before down to Eli. Though he didn't want to, it was time to go to Hojo.

Note: Okay obviously this is becoming another story in it's own, but this time with a mean old nasty Jenova thrown into the mix! I hadn't expected this but my fingers moved and my mind twirled and twirled and all of a sudden this was what I had written. Most of the characters of Final Fantasy 7 are probably going to be brought up now, so I guess I'm making another awesome story lol


	2. Chapter 2: A Tad Brighter

**Chapter 2**

Author's note: Okay so anyway, sorry for not posting this yesterday but I had an art project due today and I kind of waited till the last minute. It's really good though and looked photo taken! listen to one of the Halo soundtracks and believe me, you will do your best work. Try it one time and see if it's the same for you. Okay now to the story!

"I am not letting you lay a hand on my son." Sephiroth glared down at Hojo like he was a mere insect in the abundance of space of the lab, Hojo frowning as his hand twitched, the absence of his scalpel so he could dissect the man in front of him irritating him. Sephiroth had told him about Eli, but instead of saying he was from Cloud's body he claimed he had unprotected sex with a pretty girl who had died soon after the birth. Sephiroth knew that if he had told the truth, Cloud and his son would have been seized and taken to the labs without having any fair matter in the case. Sephiroth already knew this too well. "He is your son, and you are my experiment. What belongs to you, belongs to me. Now stop being an ignorant brat and give him to me," Hojo proclaimed, Sephiroth clenching his hand as he resisted the urge to pull his sword and severe his head from his shoulders.

"Just tell me what was trying to harm my son," Sephiroth ordered stoically, Hojo cackling as he shook his head, turning around as if Sephiroth had never been where he stood now. "Many things would want to destroy the child of the almighty Sephiroth. Everyone wishes to see a man so god like, so feared but loved, fall to their knees from the chair you sit so high in," Hojo cackled, Sephiroth narrowing his eyes. "Well I had no real choice in the matter, did I, Father?" Hojo was immediately silenced, his eyes holding a deadly malice. "If you wish to know that badly," Hojo growled as he stomped to a filing cabinet, tearing it open so the departure of his so called son would come sooner, skimming through the files before his long sickly fingers latched onto one.

"Now leave," Hojo urged rudely as he handed Sephiroth the file, Sephiroth snatching it as he turned and left, the sway of his hair elegant, hiding his true emotions. He wanted Hojo dead, even if not by his own hand.

I held Eli near my chest, holding him in both arms with his head on my forearm as I hummed under my breath, bouncing him gently as I tried to get him to fall asleep. I had been contemplating what had happened two nights earlier, and as I though it over, I grew a tad anxious when he I realized that there was a possibility that he had been leaking precum while inside me, the aspect of the thought itself frightening. What if I got pregnant again? Though now I was no longer enrolled in Soldier, seeing as how Sephiroth expelled me two months in, I would be able to have more time to take the natural procussions the second time around. I wasn't to sure I was prepared though. It hasn't even been a year since I had Eli.

I looked up when the door opened, walking to go greet Sephiroth and ask him what Hojo said about the incident. I had a feeling it was nothing useful. "What did he say?" I asked as I watched Sephiroth put his sword against the wall near the door, walking to the table and throwing a file onto it. "To give Eli to him, and when I said no he gave me this file," Sephiroth said distractedly as he opened it and began to look through the papers, a small frown pulling at my lips. Why would he want Eli? I looked down to him when he pulled on a strand of my considerably longer hair that I had been to busy to cut, awoken by our small conversation. I smiled, biting his nose with a fake growl as I walked to mine and Sephiroth's room, not trusting putting Eli alone anymore. When I walked by my phone on the dresser it rang so I put Eli in a different position in my arms so i could get my phone, flipping it open and putting it to my hair as Eli busied himself with my hair.

"Cloud," Tifa's warm voice said on the other line, a small smile touching my lips as I sat on my bed, putting Eli on my knee and letting him rest against my stomach as I began to bounce my leg. "Hi Tifa," I said in a considerably happier tone, Eli giggling as he began to suck on his fingers, obviously enjoying himself. "How have you been Cloud? You haven't contacted me since you went to Midgar to become a Soldier," Tifa asked, the sound of voices deep and high in the background. I raised an eyebrow. "I have never been better and who's with you?" I asked, Tifa talking to somebody before coming back to me. "I came to Midgar after Nibelheim burned down when lightening struck somebodies house," Tifa replied, my smile disappearing as she became quiet. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew," Tifa said quickly, the sound that she was hiding something in her voice. "Tifa," I whispered, waiting for what i had a feeling was to come. "A lot of people died Cloud. And I know I'm the last person you want to here this from, but once we got everyone out and went back for the others who had been left behind, your mother was nowhere to be found." My leg stopped bouncing.

Eli began to cry but I could hardly hear him, his cries and Tifa's voice as she called my name repeatedly only whispers in my ears. Sephiroth came in after a minute seeming a tad panicked, giving me a questioning glance as he took Eli from my grasp to make him stop crying, the light touch of his skin against mine snapping me out of my daze. "Tifa I'll call you back," I said dazedly, pressing the end button and letting the phone fall from my grasp, staring at the far wall blankly. How come now one told me?

"Cloud?" Sephiroth called, nudging my foot with his boot to get my attention, my eyes turning to him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he bounced Eli in his arms, his small hands fisted as he cried, the noise finally becoming loud in my mind. "Nibelheim burned down, and my mother with it," I said slowly, not even sure those were the words I spoke, not wanting to believe it. All I had, and now she was gone. I stood up, tears burning my eyes as I touched my lips to the top of Eli's head, Sephiroth unwrapping one from him and pulling me to them when I was about to walk away, Eli sniffling as he looked to me, putting his slobbered hand in my hair as I buried my face in Sephiroth's chest, my sobs muffled as Eli tried to comfort me, Sephiroth kissing his forehead for his efforts.

"Stawp," Eli slurred, Sephiroth smirking as I looked to him, Eli patting my hand with his chubby hand, moving so he could touch his slobbered lips to my nose. "Stawp," he repeated, smiling his toothless smile as I did stop crying, Eli laughing as Sephiroth wiped his slobber off my nose. "You heard the kid," Sephiroth murmured, giving me a small kiss. I laid my head on his chest again, us three just standing there, Sephiroth holding me and Eli as Eli ran his fingers through my hair. "I'll have to take a shower after this," I mumbled, Sephiroth chuckling as he kissed my head before letting me go, Eli beginning to make whining noises as my hair was no longer in his reach.

"Go take a shower and I'll get Eli ready for bed okay," Sephiroth said, kissing me one more time before leaving to the kitchen to wash him up. I sighed, walking to the dresser and pulling out a pair of sweats, the main thing I have caught myself wearing lately, not deciding to wear underwear as I also got a T-shirt, feeling more self conscious about my stretch marks. I stripped and got into the shower quickly to feel the warm water and chase away the chill that tickled my skin, sighing as I shivered with how good it felt. Other parts hardened. I sighed, looking up to the ceiling as I thought if I should or not. Just this time I told myself, wrapping my arm around my cock. I knew I was going to regret this but as I began to stroke I could hardly care, sliding my other hand behind me as I imagined Sephiroth behind me. "Spread your legs," he whispered as he put my hair on my shoulder, slipping his finger into me when I obeyed. I gasped, standing taller as he pushed it deep, kissing my neck as he pushed me more firmly against the tiled wall, swirling his finger around inside me till all I could do was moan, licking my neck and the droplets of water that fell down it from my hair.

"Good boy," he whispered in my ear, pumping his finger in and out of me, my mouth falling open as I stroked myself faster. "Your not going to last are you?" he whispered into my ear, rubbing his finger over my prostate and making me shake with a loud moan as I released onto the wall. I removed my finger as my other hand fell to my side. I was so in need for sex that my body released with any small amount of pleasure, the several long months having done a number on me.

I washed my body and my hair, because though I loved Eli, I wasn't such a big fan of his slobber. Once I finished I turned off the water and got out, toweling dry before throwing on my clothing, my larger chest protruding visibly. I wondered if my chest was ever going to go back to normal after this. I opened the door and walked to the bedroom, putting my clothes in the laundry basket as Sephiroth sat on the bed, wiping Eli with a small towel.

"Did he play in the water again?" I asked, Sephiroth nodding his head as he showed me his wet leather jacket on the next to the closet, a small smile touching my lips. I guess through it all, as long as I have my two babies with me, life will never be as hard as it had seemed. But I only felt that way because had finally started to sleep through the nights without waking up because he was hungry. His greedy booty makes life always a tad brighter.

Note: Short I know, wanted to post this before I went to bed, and Seph will read the file but with Cloud and Eli around, I doubt he'll go crazy anytime soon. Up yours Jenova!


	3. Chapter 3: Quiet

**Chapter 3**

Author's note: Listening to Russian Roulette by Rihanna and loving it! Never a big fan of Miley but Rihanna yes! I don't know, Miley changed and I'm supportive of that, but I got younger siblings and they don't need to see that shit. Sorry, back to story. Though I'm not sure I should continue...

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed as I walked into Seventh Heaven, the bar she had been starting to work at. There was no one there so we were able to talk in peace, a small smile touching my lips. After my initial shock I had called her back and we started talking about everything our lives and had become, not sure about how to explain the Eli situation, so just claiming we adopted. Tifa replied that she had adopted too, a young boy named Denzel who was at school at the moment. She had met a whole lot of new people I had yet to meet, telling me that her life had improved immensely. I kept most of what happened this past several months to myself, having to wear a couple sweaters because of my chest, thanking gaia it was winter.

"What does Eli look like?" she asked as she leaned forward, resting her elbow on the bar counter, putting her chin on her palm, already imagining him. I smirked, good lick with that. "He actually resembles me and Sephiroth a lot, though his appetite can get a little annoying," I said with adoration, Tifa giggling as she pushed my shoulder lightly. "All babies are like that Cloud, not just yours," Tifa giggled, sighing as she looked to me. "I don't know Cloud, you seem different now. Less like the outcast but more happy now. You practically glow," she proclaimed as she touched a finger to my cheek, a sort of sadness echoing in her eyes. "i wish I had been the one to make you shine," she whispered, a frown lightly pulling at my lips. "Tifa-" I was cut off when the my phone rang, Tifa's hand falling to her side as I answered it. "Hello?" I replied, Sephiroth's low baritone on the other line. "Can you come pick up Eli, I have to go to work," Sephiroth pleaded, the sounds of Eli's cries an undertone as he yelled for Sephiroth to probably pick him up. "I'll be there in a few," I replied, closing my phone as i gave Tifa a parting smile. "Sephiroth has to go to work so i have to watch over Eli," I told her, Tifa giving me a tired smile as she leaned in and gave me a hug, my arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Say hello to the boys for me alright?" she asked as she got up from her seat, nodding my head as I got up also. "See you as soon as I can," I said with a departing kiss to her cheek before leaving, her eyes watching me sadly as I left.

"Eli!" I scolded when he bit my nipple, Eli's mouth not unlatching from me as he began to suckle more gently, not wanting his feeding time to be cut short by nay means. I rolled my eyes but let him continue as I laid on my side, his small body next to mine as he clung to my chest greedily. Sephiroth was about to come home anytime soon and I was just giving Eli his last meal of the day before I would put him to bed, having already given him his warm little bath and getting most of my clothing wet. He liked water a tad too much. His eyes began to drift close as he suckled, becoming tired as his sucks became less forceful and more lazy. I heard Sephiroth open the front door, resisting to look over my shoulder knowing I wouldn't see him anyway. I heard the clatter of him dropping his things just as Eli began to fall asleep, my eyes also heavy as I gently pulled my nipple from his mouth and pulled my dry shirt down. I picked him up to put him in the crib we had moved to our room, Eli shifting as I laid him down, his little breaths escaping in little whistling noises.

I smiled, turning and waling to the kitchen I knew Sephiroth would be in, seeing him standing against the counter with a paper from the file in his hand. He had seemed immersed in those papers since he got them last night, barely touching his breakfast as he read, but being me, i didn't let him continue till he finished eating. Grown or not, he wasn't about to starve under my watch. "What do they say?" I asked as I walked up to him, his eyes trailing away from the paper and up my body, making me feel self conscious. He put down the paper down on the counter and pulled me against him, tilting my head up and giving me a deep kiss that made my groin stir. "Seph," i whispered against his lips when he pulled away, biting my lip as i tried to contain myself. "I bought condoms today since I couldn't find my other ones," he whispered against my lips, his hand trailing down my back and grabbing my ass. It was very tempting but I wasn't so sure, my insecurity making me back out as I turned my head away. "I don't know," I murmured, taking in a gasping breath when he kissed my neck, trying to coax me to say yes. I knew I was stronger than that, but sadly that was my body, not my mind.

I let him coax me onto the table, letting my head fall back as he kissed and sucked on my neck, creating the mark that showed I was his. I thought it was animalistic but I could hardly resist with the pleasure he gave me, my arms wrapping around his neck as I pulled him into a kiss. "We have to be quiet," I told him as I lifted my hips to let him take off my sweats, Sephiroth nodding his head as he claimed my lips again, letting my sweats drop to the floor carelessly. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he ordered against my lips as he unzipped his leather pants, taking out a small package from his pocket as I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist, watching as he tore open the package and took out the condom, sliding it onto his cock, coaxing me to lay down on the table. I was already panting yet he hadn't even penetrated me yet, reaching up and grabbing onto the far edge of the small table, raising my hips slightly in invitation. "Fuck," Sephiroth groaned as he led himself to me, pushing past my tight ring of muscles. I knew I hadn't been prepared at all but I could hardly care as he slipped into me, my head hitting the table with a thud as my thighs began to shake.

I gasped when he pulled out halfway after he waited for both of us to adjust to having each other like this again, thrusting into me hard as he put his hands on either side of my head on the table, beginning a steady though hard pace, each thrust like shock waves that ran up my spine and swelled in my balls, my cock leaking precum as I moaned. "Shh," Sephiroth hushed me as he slowed his thrusts, leaning down and kissing my lips, my eyes closing as I tightened my fingers on the table edge, arching and moaning lightly into the kiss. It felt so good, so electrifying and hot, my eyes opening slightly as he pulled away, biting his lower lip as he thrust hard before grinding into me, my breath leaving me in a gasping moan as my eyelids fluttered. I could feel my climax climbing fast and I didn't want to come yet, unlatching one of my hands as I grabbed the base of my cock to stop myself, Sephiroth grunting as he slapped my hand away, sliding his hand up my shirt. I gasped, shaking my head no. "What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked huskily, my hand grabbing his wrist as he stopped thrusting. "I never exactly went back to normal," I said under my breath, Sephiroth snorting as he pushed my shirt up and over my chest, looking up my body hungrily.

"What were you trying to hide from me?" he asked with a shallow thrust into me, watching as I arched my chest with a moan. "The stretch marks," I panted, Sephiroth running his fingers over them gently, his lips pulling into a smirk. "I think they make you look sexy," he said as he leaned down and lapped at the nipple Eli bit earlier, the light sting blinded by pleasure, arching my chest so he would take it fully into his mouth. "Especially with these," he husked against my nipple as he took it fully into his mouth, suckling it. I gasped, his hips beginning to move again as he suckled hard. "Now I see why Eli is so hungry all the time," Sephiroth said with a smirk before beginning to thrust again, taking the other nipple into his mouth. "Seph," I moaned as I tangled my hand into his hair, arching my chest and bringing him closer. It felt less like a duty as he did it, his thrusts only adding pleasure as I began to reach a higher peak, sliding my hand down to his back, tightening my legs around him as I clawed at his back. "God I missed this," I groaned, Sephiroth grunting as he reached between us and grabbed my cock, stroking it fast. The friction burned but I could hardly care, releasing a loud moan as I came onto my stomach in strong jets, clinging to Sephiroth as I shook through it.

I felt him pulse but didn't feel him release and kind of missed the warmth that would spread in me, panting as Sephiroth just stood over me, waiting till the shocks of his orgasm wore off before he pulled out of me, peeling the condom off and throwing it into the trash next to the sink as I just laid there for a moment. My body thrummed and it seemed that my orgasm was finding it harder to wear off, my thighs shaking lightly. Sephiroth turned to me and smirked, helping me sit up before kissing me, the light throb of pain in my spine no longer as troublesome as i sighed into the kiss. I hoped he was up for another round.

Sephiroth sat in the bed next to Cloud who slept peacefully next to him as did Eli in his crib. He sighed as he stared down in the papers in his hand. Jenova. His mother. He could hardly believe. He knew he was different but with the words written his Hojo handwriting, it seemed like something was missing. How could Jenova have been his mother, gave birth to him, if she had been encased in mako all these years? Unless Hojo used a surrogate mother. Sephiroth knew if hadn't met Cloud or had Eli he would have been more prone to believe, more shocked about how he was created, but after all those years in the lab kind of worsened the blow. But he was still curious. He wanted to meet this Jenova person for himself, and in the documents it said she as in the Nibelheim reactor on Nibel mountain, the hometown of Cloud and supposedly him too. He knew there were many things missing from the file, like the surrogate mother he never got to meet. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He just hoped Cloud would agree to go back to what was left of it.

Note: I felt like I had been neglecting you guys so i put the sex scene in there for you, hope you like it and also, now that i finished this chapter i feel like writing more lol so no need to worry! Though i think you guys use me for my awesome sex scenes...


	4. Chapter 4:Now We Know

Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm sorry for saying I wasn't going to finish this. That was bad and rude on my part. Now that my sister has slapped some sense into me (Quite literally :'( )I am going to continue this story with storm! I will finish!

"Jenova?" I stopped cutting the vegetables I was going to use for our dinner, looking to Sephiroth like he had two heads.

After Sephiroth had finished reading the files he came to me and told me all that he had learned. I continued with my daily chores as a housewife, since that asshole thinks it was a fucken good idea, and listened halfway about what he was saying. So once he said that she may have been the person who caused my body to mutate into the baby harvesting playground when I had been starting dinner, I started to listen very closely. This alien thing which was supposedly his mother, and the grandmother of our child, and the bitch who messed up my body, had been the one who tried to kill Eli?

I had chopped angrily at the food until he finished. I had said her name like it was a disease. So much for being a loving grandmother.

"Why the hell would she want to kill Eli? What did he ever do?" I snapped, Sephiroth walking up to me and gently taking the knife from my shaking hand, pulling me to his chest. "I probably should have had you sit down," he sighed out, sitting in a stool and putting me in his lap. "What did he do?" I asked more softly, Sephiroth running his fingers through my now shorter hair. Since i had the spare time I had cut it back to it's original style, Eli, who was asleep in the rocking swing in the living room kind of sad when he realized he could no longer play with it. My nose though seemed to have replaced it nicely.

"What were we doing before Eli began to cry?" Sephiroth asked, my eyes that had closed slitting open as I thought. "Having unprotected sex," I replied, Sephiroth tugging softly on my hair in a form of praise. Kinky weirdo. "I was thinking that maybe the reason she was trying to get him to stop crying was because she wanted you to get pregnant again." My eyes snapped open. Oh hell no.

"What?! Do you know how messed up my pregnancy was the first time! I was a vomiting machine and don't even get me started on the hormones and the labor," I said with a shiver, really hoping that would never happen again. I was still a worried about that time though and I still had to wait another week before it would actually be able to be deciphered by a pregnancy test. The wait was killing me.

"I know but it does say they have only found one of her species which is herself. Though yes it is a scary thought, maybe she wants to repopulate her species on this planet," Sephiroth tried to reason, my eyes going wide as I jumped out his lap. "Well in that case go ahead and find someone else because one fucken baby was enough! Another thousand and I'll commit suicide on the third," I said as I went back to chopping, Sephiroth shaking his head as he chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind," he joked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me, bucking his hips against me. I jolted and cut the bell pepper wrong, glaring at him over my shoulder. "Well that's because you get to do the fun part, it's not like you have to push it out," I grumbled as I began to cut the bell pepper, Sephiroth smirking as slipped his hand up my shirt. I froze, my knife shaking in my hand as he played with my nipple, pinching it between his fingers before twirling it, a sadistic smile pulling at his lips. "But don't you just love how it happens?" he husked into my ear, the knife dropping from my hand as I placed my hands on either side of the cutting board so I wouldn't accidentally cut myself, lowering my head as I grit my teeth.

"Seph not now I can't make dinner ah-" I moaned as he began to slowly buck against me, the material of my sweats seeming way to thin at the moment. Dinner or him? I thought, biting my lip as I tried to control myself. God it felt so good and it seemed so hard, my arms beginning to shake as he slipped his other hand down my sweats. We were about to have sex over a knife. Gaia we had issues. His fingers barely brushed over my cock before he pulled away, backing up a few steps as he smiled. "I think I'm starting to like how sensitive your breast have made you," Sephiroth said with satisfaction, my eyes widening as anger rose in my chest. That asshole!

"Seph that's not fair!" I growled as I turned to him, trying to restrain the urge to pick up the knife and stab him. That asshole had another thing coming if he thought he could use my own body against me! "But I thought you were trying to make dinner?" he said almost innocently, an evil smirk stretching over his face. He was the devil, I fucken knew it! I looked to where Eli was, glad he was still asleep. I forgot about the food as I grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bathroom. "But Cloud what about-" "Shut up," I cut him off with a growl, angry at myself for even doing this as I pulled him in and closed the door, stripping off my clothes faster than I had put them on.

"Eager aren't we?" Sephiroth chuckled as he got a condom from his pocket, grabbing some lube from the sink counter, looking to me with amused lust as I bent over the sink, sticking my ass in the air so he would hurry up and put his cock in me. I hated myself. I was a horny slut with no sense of morals. Forgive me Gaia for I am about to sin.

I gasped when he inserted a lubed finger into me, the cold substance warming slowly as the scent of mint wafted into my nose. I shivered, my fingers digging into the sink as I lowered my head.

"Fuck," I gasped when he inserted another, taking his sweet time preparing me as he stretched me slowly, every touch like a sweet torture that I craved more of but at the same time wanted just to stop. When he pulled his fingers out of me I wanted to scream thank you to the lifestream, the sound of him tearing open the package of the condom making anticipation rising in my like a wave, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as I spread my legs just that tad wider.

I was ready.

When he touched his cock to my anus I was already shaking, his hand slipping into my hair as the other guided him to me, my mouth falling open as he entered me in one quick thrust, his hand pulling, my spine straightening as I was pulled to my tippy toes, his other hand grabbing onto my hip as he began to thrust like an animal, not giving me a second to adjust or recuperate. I reached my hands behind him and linked them behind his neck, moaning as he stretched me in the most torturous of ways. He had my every muscle screaming in protest, my scalp burning as he held onto my hair, my mouth left open as I moaned and gasped, my eyes closed as I could find no real reason to keep them open. But he did.

"Open your eyes," Sephiroth whispered into my ear huskily as his hand left my hip and trailed up my stomach, my eyelids heavy as I peeled them open. I could see us in the mirror, my every muscle I hardly knew I had defined, my stretch marks hardly visible in this position, my cheeks flushed a dark red and my bottom lip pulled between my teeth, red from my skin was covered in a fine sheet of sweat, glowing like it was alive in the light. My eyes were misted, their usual blue now a light blue as they stared back at me lustfully. And as Sephiroth stood behind me, his eyes staring at me as he watched my every move, my every twitch of a muscle, the expansion of my chest as I gasped and moaned.

His cock was visible whenever he pulled out, my entire body jolting slightly when he thrusted back in, his hand trailing up to my chest. This is the first time I ever actually saw my breasts how he did. They were not big but perky, the valley between them begging for fingers to trail through, the roundness of them begging to be cupped and caressed, my nipples hard and erect, tempting any mouth to wrap around them and suck. My body shivered as I closed my eyes, Sephiroth pressing his lips to my neck as he continued to thrust, the image of what i saw stuck in my head, making me moan. He pushed me forward, my hands unlatching from behind his neck to grab onto the sink edge, Sephiroth letting go of my hair as he put both hands on my hips, his head falling back as he began to thrust deeper.

"Seph," I gasped, gritting my teeth as I opened my eyes again, looking at Sephiroth through the mirror, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, groaning as he pulled me back some, impaling me and making my mouth fall open as I was jolted when he hit my prostate hard. "Seph oh god," I moaned, trying to get that feeling to happen again but he wouldn't pull me back again, my own bucks not enough. "Seph," I sobbed, not even sure when I had started crying, Sephiroth's eyes opening as he looked down to me, the look in his eyes asking me if he had hurt me. If not hitting my prostate like he had before was hurting me, then yes he was.

"Harder please!" I practically begged, Sephiroth raising an eyebrow, a small smirk stretching onto his lips. I yelped when he turned me around, pushing me against the sink, the sinks edge digging into my back as he leaned over me, his cock slapping against his stomach with a slap when it was unexpectedly taken out of me. "You want it harder?" He asked me, my head falling back because it seemed to heavy for me, Sephiroth eyeing my neck, watching when my skin twitched from the pulse beating beneath. "Yes," I rasped out, raising my head as I pulled him closer to me, pressing his groin to mine as I looked up to him, my eyes begging pleadingly.

I went on my tippy toes, pressing my lips to his ear as he arm wrapped around me. "Fuck me harder, Sephiroth," I whispered into his ear huskily, his fingers digging into my side. "Hold on to something," he ordered before spinning me around, his hand slipping into my hair as he pushed me down against the sink painfully. I yelped when he thrusted into me hard, my entire body jolting as my breasts slid over the cold marble sink. I gasped because that was the only sound I could make, my hands latched onto the faucet as he thrusted again, using more power than he had ever used on me at that moment, my legs shaking with their force.

I gasped with each thrust, feeling light headed as pleasure swam all throughout my body, my mouth falling open as I moaned over and over. "Seph oh god," I moaned, Sephiroth tightening his hand in my hair as he closed his eyes, his head falling back as his lips parted slightly. He released my hip and reached under me, stroking my cock fast, my toes curling as I groaned, resting my head against my arm, only able to moan and gasp weakly as I took what he gave. I had felt wonde but at the same time to weak to do much else, my legs shaking as they tried to support me properly. I came with a shiver, my entire body becoming extremely tense as white flashed in my vision before I became limp, panting against the sink, the hold I had on the faucet the only thing keeping me from falling over.

Sephiroth thrusted one more time before releasing with a groan, both of us just standing there as we panted. "Lets do it again," I whispered as I turned my head, looking at Sephiroth through the mirror, a small smile touching his lips as he shook his head. "You won't be able to take it," he pointed out as he pulled out slowly, taking off the condom and throwing it away before helping me up, carrying me bridal style to our room. He laid me on the bed, kissing my lips as he kneeled next to me. "You know we are going to have to go Nibelheim to get more answers," Sephiroth asked, my eyes rolling as I closed my eyes. Even after sex, he talks even if it's about work. Though i did want to meet Jenova to give her a piece of my mind then kick her ass, but in respect of Sephiroth I wouldn't. Probably pull out her life support and let her die slowly. Probably blow up the reactor once we leave.

"We'll go when the doctor says it is okay for me and Eli," I finally responded after i finished day dreaming of all the ways I could kill her, Sephiroth giving me a grateful smile before kissing my lips again. "I'll go finish dinner, you sleep," he ordered as he got up, waving my hand at him as I turned onto my side, falling asleep.

Note: So yeah, that's pretty much that chapter. Next chapter won't have sex because we have to move on to more important things, like going to Nibelheim! Hope you guys like!


	5. Chapter 5: Vincent Valentine

Chapter 5

Author's note: I miss my mom. I saw her today and at a family visit, but I still miss her very much. When I think about it, Sephiroth never really had a mother, and in a way neither have I. I miss her everyday and sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if they hadn't taken me away from her, if I had grew up with her. Would I be the person I am today? I don't know and I guess for the rest of my life I will continue to never know. So all of you who grew up with your mothers, treat them like royalty no matter how annoying you think they can get.

I stared at the new renovated town of Nibelheim, watching all the people who had returned to it fix places and houses over the ones that used to be there, not caring to look up at us. We were strangers to them now. I held my head low, Eli held in my arms as me and Sephiroth walked to the rebuilt inn, a man who had just exited holding the door for us, his eyes lingering on me but no real recognition setting in. In his mind, it seemed like I had never existed. We got a two bed room and went immediately to it, wanting to warm up and change into non wet clothing since the snow on us had started to melt. I closed the door behind us, looking down to Eli who seemed immune to the cold, sleeping peacefully. "How's Eli?" Sephiroth asked, walking over to me in only his leather pants, his wet leather coat laying on a chair next to the crackling fireplace.

"He's doing good, the cold doesn't even seem to touch him," I replied, handing Eli to Sephiroth when he reached for him so I could strip from my clothing, doing it quickly before sliding under the blankets, lying on my side as I shivered, curling into a ball and throwing the blanket over my head. "Cloud it's not that cold," Sephiroth retorted, walking up to my bed, Eli who had awoken slapping my head. "Eli no," I scolded as I pulled the blanket off my head, giving him a hurt stare. Eli put his fingers in his mouth, spitting at me in apology. I smiled, taking him when Sephiroth handed him to me, his tiny body tucked against mine. "Feed him, I'll get us some food," Sephiroth said as he stripped down and looked through his duffel bag, pulling out some pants and a black turtle neck as I began to feed Eli, guiding my nipple towards him, his mouth latching onto me as his hands latched onto my breast, his beautiful blue eyes staring up at me as he drank greedily.

I smiled down at him, looking up when Sephiroth tapped my head. He kneeled down to give me a quick kiss before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. I ran my fingers through Eli's visibly more noticeable blonde hair, slicking the stubborn strands back. "My dear baby," a voice whispered, the feeling of fingertips touching my cheek making me look up sharply. I looked around, my heart beating fast as fear began to bubble in my chest. I looked to the door when Sephiroth opened it, his lips turning down. "Get out," he said randomly, but he wasn't looking at me. I turned my head to the window but saw nothing, looking back to Sephiroth. But once he said that the room seemed breathable again, Eli unlatching from my nipple as he burped, for once not vomiting as he looked to Sephiroth.

"She knows we're here," Sephiroth said as he put the two trays of food down and walked to me, picking up Eli as I sat up, Eli smiling as he laughed. "She called me her dear baby," I said quietly as I grabbed the blanket to cover my chest, feeling a tad more exposed than normal. "She's not going to hurt you, don't worry," Sephiroth assured as he laid Eli down on his bed, surrounding him with as many pillows he could find. I bit my lip, a sense of arousal coursing through my body awkwardly. I had a feeling it was her trying to do this to me but with Eli near it seemed easy to resist. Than a thought popped into my mind. "Seph, can you hear her when she tries to talk to you?" I asked, Sephiroth turning to me with a frown on his face.

"I've always been able to hear her. It just seems like right now though it's a lot clearer," he replied, sitting next to me on the bed. "She wants us to create more than just Eli," he said as he coaxed me down amongst the sheets, my eyes becoming wide as I looked up to him. "You have no idea how hard it is to control myself," he whispered as he pulled the blanket gently from my shaking hands, turning my head away as I closed my eyes. "It's a battle she wants me to lose so badly," he whispered as he caressed my breast, licking my nipple before trailing lower. "Seph we can't! Eli's just right there!" I said panicky as I pushed against his shoulders as he kissed my belly button, his hand slipping between my thighs. "She wants me to fill you with my seed over and over again," he whispered as he slipped his finger into me, my head digging into the mattress as I pushed against his shoulders harder, wondering when he became so heavy.

"To impregnate you, to preserve you so your body will never age or die," he husked against my skin as he thrusted his finger into me slowly, my thighs closing tight as I tilted my head to the side, shivering as I gasped. "Seph snap out of it!" I finally yelled, Sephiroth stopping as he looked up to me, looking away with a frown. "I'm sorry," he said stoically, removing his finger from me as my body went limp amongst the sheets. The cold no longer affected me.

We decided to not take Eli with us so we put him in the care of Tseng, the turk that had taken us here. I was hesitant but Sephiroth had told me to trust him, and even though I had left him in his care, I still very much doubted. We first went to the Shinra Mansion, Sephiroth proclaiming that there could be more evidence in there. I wished I had stayed with Eli.

"God this place is creepy," I mumbled under my breath as i followed Sephiroth to a place he seemed to already know, not straying too far from just in case something bad happened. Sephiroth didn't respond, just kept on walking like if he was immersed in a memory, looking at everything like he had seen it all before but not touching, his steps silent but dragging like as if he was being held down by gravity. We came to room and for moment he just stood there, looking around blankly. I stood a few feet away from him, biting my lip as I waited. "Seph?" I called softly, his hand raising to silence me as he his eyes locked on the bookshelf across from him.

I watched as he walked up to it, feeling alongside the wall of it before reaching behind it, the sound of something clicking loud in the room. I turned sharply when the wall beside me opened as if it was a door, my eyes wide as I stared down the twirling staircase. Sephiroth walked up beside me, his pupils widening. "Stay here," he ordered, about to walk on the first step but i grabbed his arm, holding him back. "I'm going with you," I said with finality, Sephiroth narrowing his eyes at me disapprovingly. "No you're no-" "Seph you are not my father. I am going with you," I cut him off, Sephiroth sighing. "And what if Jenova manages to cloud my mind again and not even you can stop me from what I would do?" he asked, the question frightening me. I put a hand to my stomach, standing taller as i glared up at him. "I'll fight back till I have no other choice," I replied, Sephiroth glaring down at me, wishing for once I wasn't so stubborn.

Once we reached the end of the staircase we realized we had walked into a miniature library. But like upstairs there was another secret doorway, and when I realized it was a laboratory, I had a scary thought of me being in one of those tanks, trailing my fingers over the glass as Sephiroth went into the library to read. I touched everything and with each touch I felt pain beyond any other, but it felt as if it was all in my mind and not an actual feeling, my hand always retreating as fast as it approached. Once I could take no more I left the lab I returned to Sephiroth, seeing him sitting in a chair as he read a book with no label on the cover, about ten more books on the table in front of him. He seemed tensed, his jaw rhythmically clenching.

I felt compelled to comfort him so I did, massaging his shoulders in a way that kind of felt like I was trying to tell him he wasn't alone, Sephiroth's eyes trailing away from the book to me. "Don't go crazy on me if she does get into your head, alright?" I asked of him, Sephiroth forcing a smirk as he pulled me into my lap. He kissed the top of my head, sighing deeply as he went back to reading. He would finish one book then pick up another just as quickly, my head falling onto his shoulder after he was halfway through the third one, dozing off.

I woke up abruptly when the need to pee kicked me in the gut, stretching and accidently hitting the book Sephiroth was reading, mumbling an apology before getting up. "Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked as I walked to the the stairway. "I saw a bathroom on our way to the upstairs library. I'm going to go use it very quick but don't worry I'll come back,"I told him as I started to walk up them, Sephiroth nodding as he went back to reading. I walked up the staircase quick, too in need to release my bladder to actually be afraid as I entered the upstairs library, taking fast steps to its exit. Once I got out I turned to my left, walking the way we came in. I found the bathroom fast enough, closing the door behind me when I turned the light on. I was surprised it still worked. I quickly entered my bladder before flushing the toilet, washing my hands then leaving, turning the light off behind me. I was walking back to the library but stopped when I saw something shine in a room.

I back tracked slowly, my hand resting on the gun I was given to by Tseng, looking around cautiously. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary I advanced in slowly, my steps light as my eyes searched every corner and crevice. "My dear baby." I turned around abruptly, my gun raised as I looked around, seeing nothing but the faded mahogany of the doors I passed through. I breathed in quick though small breaths, my heart beating fast as I tried to control myself. I turned around slowly, lowering my gun as I once again advanced to the small shiny thing on the floor, kneeling down and picking it up. A locket? I wiped a thumb over it to discard the collected dust, seeing the individual lines that created a heart on the dulled silver, opening it to see what was inside. I saw a woman's picture in it, the picture done in black and white, concealing the color of her eyes. She was smiling though, her chin rested on her palm as she stared at the camera. She kind of resembled Aerith in my eyes, but her hair was put into a high ponytail, held together by what I presumed was cloth that ran down most of her ponytail. She was beautiful, a goddess as the sun shined from behind the clouds, bringing light to Nibelheim.

"Cloud." I turned to the sound of Sephiroth's voice, seeing him standing in the doorway watching me lazily. I stood up but was jolted when the ground shook, the old wood groaning loudly as it began to fall apart, Sephiroth's eyes widening as he moved as I fell, my scream echoing in the silent house as I was pulled into darkness.

"Cl-C-Cloud!" My eyes snapped open as I had an uncontrollable urge to cough, my eyes shutting tight when they were assaulted by light, putting a hand to the back of my head as someone lifted me into a sitting position, the coughing dying down as I tasted the warm copper taste of blood on my tongue. "Seph," I mumbled as I looked up, my vision blurry for a few seconds before it went back to normal, Sephiroth staring at me worriedly. "You told me you were going to come right back," he scolded me, trying to hide his own fear as he looked around. "Just imagine if I had to put you in one of those coffins," he whispered breathily.

I looked around, seeing all the coffins surrounding us. A shiver ran down my spine. I had a feeling there wasn't an empty one he would have been able to put me in. Sephiroth helped me up slowly, my legs a little shaky from the fall but supportive, nodding to Sephiroth when he asked me if I could stand by myself. I went to a coffin with a lock on it, looking to Sephiroth when he stood next to me. "Want to see what's inside?" I asked him, thinking that if anything had a lock on it than it meant there must be something valuable inside. Sephiroth seemed hesitant at first but gradually drew his sword, slipping it between the lock and it's hatch before slicing it through, the lock falling to the ground with a clank.

He put his hand to it, seeming slightly hesitant before pushing it off completely off. My eyes bulged wide when I saw a man in it, the man seeming like he had just been put in there a few hours before, dust not even present on his black clothing or his red cape. When his red eyes opened I resisted the urge to jump, knowing there was a lot more scary stuff than an alive man in a coffin. Or was he a vampire? "Why are you here?" the man asked, his voice raspy and deep, his blood red eyes showing deep irritation as he glared from Sephiroth to me. He sat up, Sephiroth backing up and pulling me with him, putting me slightly behind him as the guy faced.

"We are not here to start affairs with you," Sephiroth replied, my eyes going from the man to Sephiroth as I noticed they kind of looked alike. "Um," I murmured, the man looking to me, Sephiroth shielding me from him with a frown. "No Seph it's okay," I told him, Sephiroth looking to me before moving, looking back to the man, his sword held loosely in his hand. "I fell through the roof so I'm sorry if the noise awoke you. But I'm Cloud Strife and this is Sephiroth Crescent," I told him, the man looking to Sephiroth sharply. "Crescent?" he mimicked, Sephiroth raising an eyebrow. "We are here to research about an alien life form named Jenova, which we have previously learned Sephiroth has DNA of," I continued, Sephiroth tensing slightly. "You see she has done some very messed up things, and to stop her from starting a Crisis we need to find and put a stop to her," I finished, the man staring from Sephiroth to me, the glint of gold catching my attention when he shifted and his cloak unconcealed his left hand, Sephiroth also noticing as his stare became more curious than cautious.

"Do you happen to know who she is?" Sephiroth asked, the man narrowing his eyes before nodding. "Will you help us?" I asked, Vincent sadly shaking his head no. "She is none of my business," he replied, my lips pulling into a frown. "So you'd rather lay in a coffin than help us stop an alien from repopulating her race and possibly starting a worldwide catastrophe? Wow, so much for being a man huh?" I said snappishly as I turned to leave, Sephiroth grabbing me before jumping through the hole in the ceiling. I pushed him away angrily, crossing my arms as I growled. "Cloud, he had no affairs with her from the start," Sephiroth tried to reason, my eyes snapping to him as I put on a sarcastic smile.

"So what now? You go and read your books then fuck me when she decides she wants me to birth her fucken spawns! Seph what point of this do you understand! I don't want to get pregnant again, I don't want to become her fucken birthing machine just because she managed to turn me into this monster!" I yelled, the sound of metal touching down onto wood catching both of our attentions. I turned to see Vincent, his eyes staring at me stoically, his thoughts concealed as for a moment he just stared. "Her DNA mutated you?" he asked, my arms crossing over my chest as I felt momentarily exposed. "Why do you care? It's none of your business remember?" I said as I turned my head away from him, Sephiroth sighing. Than he began to talk.

He told the man about everything from the time we had sex unprotected for the first time to when he read the files and everything inside them, the man standing still as he consumed all that was said, looking to me when Sephiroth brought up how Eli was born, his eyes not fully of symthapy but a weird form of understanding. Once Sephiroth finished talking the man's eyes trailed to me than back to Sephiroth, a deep sigh leaving his nose. "I do not believe I should aid you in your journey," he started, looking to me. "But to stop what she is trying to achieve I will help you," he said, my frown becoming less grumpy as I felt more hopeful.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked him as we all exited the mansion, waiting till tomorrow to trail up the mountain to the reactor. The man glanced at me but looked away as his eyes remained on the inn we were heading too. "Vincent Valentine," he replied, the name sticking in my mind as I looked down to the snow covered ground. A new companion to the small group. I touched my hand to my stomach, sighing deeply. If there is another little monster in there, please, just wait for a little while longer.

Note: Yay for Vincent Valentine! I swear I would go straight for him if I could just meet him. Well anyway it's almost Christmas over here, just a few more days! I probably wont get any presents this year since almost everyone id low on money, but hey, I got my family and this laptop right? I should be fucken grateful lol and oh I was telling my niece that don't expect Santa to give you everything you want because I had asked him for a laptop and he didn't get me one, so this year i saved up my money and got this one. So in your face Santa lol


	6. Chapter 6: Baby

Chapter 6

Author's note: Did two chapters yesterday and since I am off of school for two weeks, expect that a lot. Put one up in the morning when I get up way too freakin early than one in the evening before I go to bed. I'm going to finish this story probably pretty fast if I do it that way. Unless my aunt decides to do something for Christmas. Or I sleep through most of the day (I wish).

Sephiroth watched Cloud sleep with Eli, his arm thrown over him protectively as Eli rested his head next to his breasts, their inhales and exhales silent as they slept peacefully. He looked to Vincent who sat on the window seal, his eyes closed as he rested against it. "Do you always stare at people when they try to sleep," Vincent asked him as he opened his eyes, meeting Sephiroth's lazily. "Only when Cloud just happens to be stuck in the middle of things," Sephiroth replied, Vincent raising an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing this happens frequently," Vincent asked, Sephiroth smirking. "No, whenever he's stuck in the middle he usually never asks for help," Sephiroth replied, Vincent grunting as his eyes trailed to the man in question.

"You do realize Jenova is not your mother right?" Vincent said after a while, Sephiroth nodding his head as he sat back in the chair he sat in next to the fireplace. "I have yet to tell him, but I wish to find the woman who birthed me on my own," Sephirot replied, Vincent nodding his head as he looked out the window. "It seems like he is not the only one who doesn't like to ask for help," Vincent said, Sephiroth grunting as he looked back to Cloud when their conversation seemed to end. Where would asking for help get him?

I awoke slowly, my eyelids heavy as my arm twitched, not feeling Eli beneath it. I sat up quickly, looking around before seeing him in Sephiroth's arms, his hair being tugged between Eli's two chubby hands as Sephiroth growled playfully down at him, Vincent nowhere to be seen. I fell back down onto the bed, sighing as I threw the blankets over my head. But Eli had noticed I had woken up and began screaming to get my attention, Sephiroth smiling as I groaned pitifully.

"Eli no," I groaned, Eli continuing to scream at me till I got up, a smile stretching on his lips as he pulled on Sephiroth's hair roughly. "Eli," Sephiroth scolded, Eli looking to him before spitting, a smile stretching on my lips as I picked him up. "You wanna spit at daddy," I said in a babyish voice, Eli laughing as he bounced in my arms, turning back to Sephiroth and spitting at him again. "Good Eli," I congratulated, Sephiroth frowning as he wiped spit off his face with his shirt. "Don't teach him that," Sephiroth said grumpily, Eli doing it again and making me laugh.

"Thats for daddy because he had been bad in front of you yesterday huh?" I asked, Eli clapping his hands as he smiled goofily at me, his blue eyes shining. "Say bad daddy," I told him, Eli leaning down and slapping Sephiroth's head. "Baths!" he yelled, Sephiroth looking like an unhappy kitten as he glared up at me. "What? He said it not me," I replied as the door opened, Vincent walking in but stopping once he noticed that we were all awake. "Want to say hi to Eli?" I asked him, Vincent seeming hesitant as I walked up to him, his eyes looking to Eli as he bounced in my arms, reaching for his hair.

"Don't pull his hair, alright Eli," I told him as I passed him to Vincent, making sure he held him right before taking a step back, Vincent staring down at him like he had no idea what he was. Eli reached up and grabbed his nose, laughing as he squeezed it, Vincent narrowing his eyes before removing his hand. "No," he told him, Eli smiling as he grabbed his nose again, slapping it a few times. I chuckled and Sephiroth smirked when Vincent removed his hand again with another no, Eli only seeming more determined to get his nose. "Eli," I laughed as Vincent handed him back to me after the fifth time, not seeming very amused with his antics.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you that he loves to latch onto things," I told him, Vincent nodding his head as Eli put his hand in his mouth, spitting at him. "That's how he says sorry," I told Vincent, his eyes telling me it would have been nice if I had told him earlier.

Vincent and Sephiroth decided they would go up the mountain and let me stay with Eli, though I wasn't exactly happy. I wanted to meet Jenova myself to give her a piece of my mind, but I guess that would have to be postponed.

I sighed as Eli splashed water at me, wetting most of my clothing. I narrowed my eyes at him, tapping his nose. He seemed momentarily shocked before he started laughing, my head shaking as I realized nothing was not funny to this kid. Well at least that means we won't be arguing anytime soon. I picked him up from his small bath we took with us, placing him on the towel on my lap, wrapping it around his body and laughing evilly as I shook him in it. He cracked up, having the time of his life in my own little version of a washer machine. I smiled as I began to dry him for real, wiping the towel over his arm. I pulled rubbed it a little more roughly when I noticed there was a smudge on him, taking a minute to realize it wasn't a smudge but a birthmark. I tilted my head to the side, seeing if I could make an image out of it. It kind of looked like a wing in my eyes, but Eli caught my attention when he slapped my chest.

"Ow, bad Eli," I scolded as I wrapped the towel around him then picked him up, putting him against my shoulder, Eli managing to find a way to play with my shorter hair, laying his head on my shoulder. I put him on my bed and got the diaper bag and some baby powder from under the bed, picking out a black snuggie with gold stars on them, putting them on the bed, noticing Eli had rolled onto his stomach. I smirked, turning him back around and removing the towel from around him, opening and putting the diaper beneath him, holding him down so he wouldn't roll over again, pouring some powder on his small booty and on the diaper, putting it on him. Eli tried to roll over again but I didn't let him, becoming a little irritated with him. Ever since he learned to roll over two months before he's been doing it almost constantly whenever I tried to put his diapers on.

I thought it was cute at first but now I was kind of getting annoyed by it. I sighed, sitting him up as I got his snuggie, Eli slapping it when I tried to put one of his small feet in, spitting at it. I ignored his small temper tantrum and put it on him even though he became upset and started to cry, balling his small fists. Scratch what I thought earlier.

Vincent walked in front of Sephiroth since he knew more of where he was going, Sephiroth trailing behind as they ascended up the mountain. They were near the entrance to the reactor, grim frowns placed on both of their lips. Sephiroth could hear Jenova as she screamed for him to return to Cloud, to bring upon the reunion that would seal all fates. His head throbbed with her every word, but Vincent seemed immune to her, his eyes stoic as he trudged on. Once they reached the opening to the reactor Sephiroth was near about to fall to his knees, his temples throbbing as his every muscle fought against her. He could feel her try to control his body but he fought hard, pushing her away whenever she got to close.

Vincent paid no real mind to him, seeming as if his condition would not interfere as he opened the door and advanced in. Sephiroth followed, walking stiffly as he followed Vincent to where he knew she was. "If it pains you to get close than don't follow me," Vincent said as they stopped at the entry of the room that held her, Vincent staring at him stoically as he waited for his reaction. Sephiroth frowned, pulling out his sword as he stood tall.

"DNA or not, I am not going to let her make me hurt Cloud or Eli," he replied, Sephiroth seeing the side of Vincent's lip rising as he turned, opening the door as he passed through the threshold. There was no turning back now.

"Monster!" Jenova screamed in his head as he pulled the fake one away, revealing her to their eyes. Sephiroth dropped the fake one to the floor as he took a step back, staring at the alien that had caused so much harm to his family. She looked like him. Her silver hair rose as some of it covered the left side of her face, her skin a sickly pale blue. The mako she was encased in seemed to suffocate her as she seemed only to be sleeping, the mad smile stretching over her lips betraying her. She continued to scream but he could hardly understand her anymore, taking another step back as she opened her visible eye, her a glowing red as it went from him to Vincent, her smile widening as the cords around her began to break, red flashing in the room as the mako began to seep from the tank, the glass cracking when she hit.

"My dear baby," she gurgled, Vincent pulling out a gun as Sephiroth took another step back, raising his sword. "My son," she gurgled, the glass shattering without her even having to touch it, the remaining cords connected to her falling away as she took a step out of the tank. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, pointing his sword at her. "I am not you son," he said stoically, Jenova's smile widening till it seemed to nearly split her face, walking fully out of the tank. "Don't fight my son. Come to mother and we shall be one once again," she said more clearly, Sephiroth clenching his jaw when he felt her try to take control of his mind, her darkness a stigma that threatened to bring him to his knees.

A gunshot rang in the air, Jenova screeching as her influence on him receded, Sephiroth panting for breath as he fell to his knees. "Don't let her get into your head," Vincent told him as he shot at her again, her screech louder than the first as her red eye snapped to him. "You disgusting beast!" she screeched, her body seeming nearly ready to explode as it began to clump, her face transforming as she grew, screaming loudly enough for Cloud to hear down in the inn, every down in Nibelheim looking to the mountains. Cloud held Eli close to him, his blue eyes wide as he began to cry. The battle had begun.

Sephiroth stood up as he took a few steps back, watching with wide eyes as she transformed into her true form, the form of the alien she had come to be. It was revolting, a demon who could no longer be given the title, a red and blue tentacled monster, huge red rock like fixtures replacing her hands, her waist small as her legs became tentacles, covered by a long skirt like drape, her eyes two red beads in the demonic crevices of her face, her fanged mouth opening as she released a shreiking scream.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and raised his sword, Vincent standing next to him as he reloaded his gun. "I want you to distract her, I will come from the back," Vincent told him, Sephiroth nodding his head as he jumped into the air. He sliced through the air when she dodged his attack, raising a tentacle to slam him down. He sliced it, the slash about three inches thick as her blood spilled onto his uniform, a black fluid that reeked of rotting flesh.

"Failure!" she screeched in his mind as she raised another tentacle, slamming it against him and throwing him down to the ground. Sephiroth grunted, rolling away when she tried to squash him, reaching for his sword and grabbing the hilt, raising it and slicing off one of her tentacles when she tried to squash him again, her screech loud as her beady eyes glared down at him. "I was going to make you a god!" She yelled in his head, Sephiroth grunting when he got up, feeling the heavy fluid of her blood clumping in his hair.

He jumped into the air to avoid her tentacles, already panting from over exertion as he tried to fight off Jenova physically and mentally. Whatever Vincent was planning on doing he had to do it now. Sephiroth swung his sword when Jenova used the red rock like fixtures to reach him, her tentacles seeming to become three times larger as they reached for him. He landed on a catwalk, running across it as Jenova tore it from beneath him, always one step behind him. "If that boy is what you want to protect so badly," she growled in his mind as he jumped into the air, slicing at one of her tentacles when it reached for him, "Than once I tear you apart peice by peice and consume you, I'll take your form and do what you have failed too," she cackled, Sephiroth growling as he blasted a level two fire spell at her, Jenova screeching in agony as she slammed him down to the ground.

"You stubborn imbecile!" she screeched in his mind, Sephiroth raising his sword as she slammed down a tentacle, impaling it. She screamed as he sliced it through till it hung in half, Sephiroth covered in her blood as he stumbled to his feet. "Vincent now!" Sephiroth yelled when he saw his red cape, Jenova turning. A blast of energy burned a hole through one of her tentacles, Jenova screeching as Sephiroth saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Vincent wasn't Vincent anymore.

Red wings flanked his back, a red fixture like a masking crown covered most of his face and stretched to the sky, his eyes glowing an angry yellow as his clothing was morphed into black and gold armor and a materia glowed in his chest, his gun larger and deformed. He bared his fangs with a growl, Jenova screeching as her tentacles snapped to him. His red wings lifted him into the air, his yellow eyes narrowing as he pointed his gun and fired, one of Jenova's tentacles disintegrating as she screamed.

"Protect me my child," she yelled in his head, Sephiroth frowning as he jumped, slicing at her waist as Vincent shot her rock like armor, Jenova screeching as her tentacles began to seep with poison. "Crap," Sephiroth said under his breath as he jumped away from one that aimed for him, some poison sizzling on his leather coat. He cursed beneath his breath, jumping onto a catwalk as she became more immersed with Vincent. "Beast!" she screeched, slashing a tentacle at him, Vincent dodging before shooting at her again, the blast of energy tearing a hole through her waist. She seemed to only be slightly fazed by it even though she screamed in pain, Sephiroth frowning as he panted.

She seemed immune to almost everything they did, her wounds obviously painful, but not seeming to bring her any closer to her death. "Do you want to see him?" Sephiroth looked up, seeing a slither of light from a crack in the ceiling, wondering why it was Aerith's voice he heard in his head. But it had gave him an idea. He jumped into the air, aiming for the ceiling this time. "I'm right here silly," her voice giggled in his head as he felt pain in his shoulder but simply ignored it, ascending higher and higher. When he broke through it felt like he was being freed, his sword held loosely in his grip as he turned, calling upon his only summon materia he had fully mastered.

He raised his hand to the sky, thunder crackling from his fist as it shot into the sky, the sign of a summon appearing in the sky as the monster he called on passed through. Thunder cracked in the sky, hitting the metal ceiling and making it fall into itself, Jenova and Vincent looking up as it fell around them. From the thundering clouds appeared Bahamut, his beady black eyes full of anger as he descended, Jenova screaming in Sephiroth's head as she reached her tentacles into the air to destroy him. Bahamut roared as Vincent flew out of the reactor, Sephiroth ready to follow him but was stuck when Jenova caught a hold of him, Sephiroth gasping as he grabbed onto a sharp edge of the remaining ceiling, Vincent turning back as Bahamut flew higher into the sky.

Sephiroth's sword had fallen into the mako pit that was below him, his blood seeping down his sleeve as his skin was cut through, Vincent was thrown back when one of her tentacles hit him, Jenova growling in Sephiroth's mind. "If I die, then so shall you," she growled, Bahamut releasing his megaflare. Sephiroth closed his eyes, Cloud flashing in his vision. His eyes shined as he smiled at him, resting his head on his arm as he stared up at him, twirling his hair on his finger as Sephiroth put his other hand to his lips. "I love you."

2 Weeks Later

I put my head in my hands as I waited in the bathroom, a pregnancy test on the sink next to me. I felt nauseous and afraid as I sat there, bouncing my leg as I tried not to scream at the pregnancy test to hurry up. When my phone beeped to indicate it had been five minutes, picking it up as I stared at the label. Negative. I put a hand to my mouth, a smile stretching my lips as I thanked any god or goddess that could hear me. I knew I shouldn't be this happy, but after Eli I could hardly see myself having another. I put it in the trash, opening the bathroom door to see Sephiroth standing by it, his much shorter hair making him like a child waiting to use the restroom.

He had barely survived the blast, Vincent saying he saw a light that had protected him from the brunt of it. But he had burn marks on his right arm and half of his chest and his hair had been singed almost the roots, leaving him looking a little like he had been mauled by a fire breathing dragon.

He gave me an expectant look, his eyes no longer hidden and more revealing, showing his nervousness. "It was negative," I told him, Sephiroth frowning as he leaned back against the wall. "Are you disappointed?" I asked him as I stood in front of him, Sephiroth shrugging as he pulled me against him. "It would have been nice if you were pregnant again," he told me before kissing me, a smile tugging at my lips as I pushed away from him. "Now why would you say that?" I asked playfully with a pout, Sephiroth smirking as he stood straighter. "Because there wasn't a time when you said no to sex," he replied, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline as I turned and began to walk away.

Sephiroth chuckled and pulled me to him, my previous smile returning as I put my head to his chest. listening to the steady beat of his heart. "It wouldn't hurt to have another monster running around," Sephiroth said after awhile, my eyes snapping open before I sighed. "You ruined the moment," I grumbled, Sephiroth smirking as he slapped my ass.

Note: This story is most likely not over because I promised you new couples, so it will probably stop being centered on Cloud and Sephiroth and onto to different people or maybe I'll write it in different short stories. Yeah probably will.. Like for Vincent Valentine.

Me: Hey baby boo boo!

Vincent: Walks out a window

lol thanks everybody and Merry Almost Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to end this trilogy for good. Go onto another about kingdom hearts probably. Roxas anyone?


End file.
